User blog:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers
Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers .Brooke Marie Hyland (born January 30, 1998) was the oldest dancer of the group in the show. She is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and older sister of Josh a nd Paige Hyland. She is in tenth grade.Brooke used to be one of Abby's favorites,[2] but as she got older, she began to lose some interest in dance. On multiple occasions, Brooke has expressed a desire to quit dance to become a cheerleader. She is a very tal ented acrobatics dancer, known for her contortion tricks. Brooke dreams to one day perform in Cirque Du Soleil.[3]Outside of Dance Moms, Brooke was a member of a more senior dance group at the Abby Lee Dance Company, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside her sister.On July 24, 2012, Brooke's first music single "Summer Love Song" was released on iTunes, and at one point, made it to number nine. On August 13, 2013, she released her debut album.Following the physical altercation seen in Big Trouble in the Big Apple, Brooke, Paige and Kelly left the show, and court battles ensued thereafter. She, like other members of her family, is not expected to return to the show. Paige Mackenzie Hyland(born November 1, 2000) is the fourteen-year-old child of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she is talented at acrobatic dancing.Abby had called Paige tall and beautiful, complimented her acro abilities, and praised her potential as a professional dancer[4]; but also criticized her commitment to training. Paige was usually situated at the bottom of the pyramid. The reasons for Paige being at the bottom also include her solos often being pulled by Kelly, because of arguments with Abby.Like her sister Brooke, Paige has not appeared on the show since the fight between Abby and Kelly in the fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple. Kelly has repeatedly said that members of her family will not return to the show. Paige's mother also has stated that her daughters will continue dancing elsewhere, although this may have been complicated due to constraints in the Hyland's television contracts. .Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak (born May 25, 2001) is the daughter of Marc and Christi Lukasiak and older sister of Clara Alexandra Lukasiak. She is a strong and a talented dancer, and was Maddie Ziegler's main competition at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is in eighth grade.Abby has usually placed Chloe in the middle of the pyramid, but sometimes on the bottom, and occasionally on top. At competitions, she usually places high and often wins, but not as much as Maddie. Chloe's genres are usually lyrical or contemporary, although in Season 1, many of her solos were musical theater. She believes her best dance ability is her turning.[3]She is often compared to Maddie Zi egler even though she and her mother feel the two shouldn't be compared. Also, because of this comparison, Chloe often second guesses herself.Chloe is shown to be very sweet and modest. Like other girls on the show, she is reported to be a straight-A student,[4] and has a reputation among them for being especially studious.[5]Chloe has been seen training elsewhere in the summer of 2014. In September, a group photo for Studio 19 Dance Complex included Chloe.[6] She has also been working on various projects with Blake McGrath and Shannon Mather.Christi has strongly indicated on Twitter that Chloe will not return to Abby's studio and will now dance and compete with Studio 19. Vivi-Anne Quinn "Vivi" Nesbitt-Stein is the daughter of Cathy Jean Nesbitt-Stein, owner of Candy Apple's Dance Center. Her father, Mike Stein, is an insurance adjuster, and the owner of a beef jerky business. Vivi was adopted at birth by Cathy and her husband. For the show, Vivi became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company for part of the first season. After leaving the ALDC, Vivi performed as a dancer for her mother's studio, from late in the first season until the end of the second season. Vivi-Anne will likely be seen as a dancer on the program again in its fifth season Asia Monet Ray (born August 10, 2005) first appeared on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition where she placed third.Then she joined the cast of Dance Moms in Season 3, on the episode of Watch Your Back, Mack. She departed the ALDC at the end of the third season, although she made a small appearance in the fourth season episode Girl Talk. Category:Blog posts